Input understanding systems have to balance the trade-off between seeking clarifications from a user and taking action based on a best current belief of the system at a given point in time. Seeking confirmation or clarification for a query/command of a user enables a system to ensure that a user intention is accurately inferred. If a system repeatedly engages a user for confirmation or clarification, the system runs the risk of alienating the user. However, omitting confirmation/clarification steps may result in a decline of accuracy with respect to evaluation of a user intention as well as other usability issues. It is with respect to this general technical environment that the present disclosure is directed.